Revelation of pain
by darkraven2
Summary: A/L slash, the sequel to forbidden love. Legolas and Aragorn are together again and through their travels they come across Boromir, who had once caused them bitter pain, needing help......
1. Beautiful ones

The sequel to forbidden Love

Legolas Speaks

               I laughed as I we both collapsed against the soft comfort of the spring grass. My long locks fluttered around me as my lover slipped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. Nearly half a year has passed when we found each other again. Everything since then has been like a dream. The long reality of my loneliness at the havens was forgotten m now. I was content and Estel and I are together again. 

               "I think I win…"He whispered as his lips found my own and his free hand went to finger my hair. I leaned against him willingly, never wanting him to leave my side. 

                "You win? I reached the clearing long before I could even hear you approaching!" I protested as my own arms slipped around his shoulders. 

               "Ah, but I said the edge of the clearing… and if I am not mistaken, my beautiful… I was there first." He smiled at the look on my face as arms lifted my completely into his embrace. 

               "Cheater." I pretended to frown but laid my face upon his chest. 

               We stayed for a while in each other's arms. It was strange, looking into his deep gray eyes. I could never figure out whether he was truly content. I had turned him down when we came close to joining our bodies. I know it is nothing but childish behavior but I did not know if I could... the incident that stripped me of my purity still lingered on my mind. I still fear that he may judge me upon that. I loved him so, and I had long been afraid that he may become bored with me and move on. He had always seemed too good to be mine. 

               "You are getting quite good with that." He gestured toward my bow as we sat down to make camp. I smiled thoughtfully at the comment. Since I have been stripped of my magic, it just seemed appropriate to learn to defend myself in other ways. 

               "Thanks… I had a good teacher…"I replied complimenting him in return. I unrolled our blankets as he set up camp. "I'll fetch some water and firewood now," I informed him, "Dusk is approaching and I want to be back before it gets completely dark." 

               "Be careful." Aragorn called as he looked around for rocks. 

               "I will." I assured him as I strapped on my quiver and bow just in case. I did not think that there is any immediate danger around these places; at least, I have seen none. 

               I picked up as much dry wood as quickly as I possibly could and placed them under my right arm. I then approached the stream and filled up the water we needed. 

Aragorn Speaks-

               I never believed that I would be able to have him in my arms again but we are together and after all this time it still amazes me. The day I saw Legolas's perfect blond hair shimmering in the light, believing that either I had died or he was an angel. The pain was behind us now, and we are together. Just the way it was meant to be. 

               "Estel… there are others…" A harmonious voice disrupted my thoughts as I looked up towards _my pretty elf making the fire. _

               "Others?" I repeated as his sapphire eyes glistened.              

               "I saw footprints by the stream… they did not look human to me." The blond beauty nodded, "We should keep an eye out."

               I nodded in agreement and offered to take the first watch for the night. "Mmmmm…Estel…not now…I'm tired… " Legolas moaned softly as I kissed him hard and letting him lean towards me.

"Sleep…fairest…" The pretty elf rested in my lap, his hair brushed against my skin as he tossed a little bit before falling asleep. I watched as his glinting eyes grew vacant and his breathing slowed. 

               I loved him so much… yet we have not yet made love. So many times we came close to yet I sensed his tenseness and fear… I did not wish to rush him. I was perfectly content just holding him near and having him with me. 

               I had nearly dozed off when war cries echoed around me and the elf in my arms awoke with a start. Legolas breathed deeply as he brushed his golden locks from his face and turned to me. 

               "Shall we go see?" He said anxiously, "It sounds like there is someone who needs of quick assistance." I nodded as I picked up my sword. Legolas darted ahead of me his eyes focused on the light in the distance. 

               "There are many goblins..." He muttered as his hands trailed to his bow, "and a man, a man that needs help."

               "Careful…" I grasped his wrist, for this was the first time that he was fight in battle this way, without his magic. It was much different from hunting. Legolas nodded and gave my hand a squeeze before setting an arrow upon his bow. 

              My eyes focused on the man that was trying to hold back the enemy alone. I sympathized and quickly came to his aid. My lover drove off most of the creatures in the distance as we fought of the remaining ones. The stranger beside me took a blow to his ribs and nearly fell as another spear penetrated him. I quickly slain his foes and lifted his body towards safety. It was not as easy as I had hoped, for he was a strong man. 

               Once I set him down, my gaze fell on Legolas who was close to being pinned by a massive creature twice his size. His weapons lay forgotten a few feet away. I quickly picked up the bow and pierced his foe with an arrow. My lover was able to regain his balance and slay the beast. 

               "Are you alright?" I breathed as I hugged him. The blond beauty nodded as a slight blush crept to his cheeks. I could tell that he was embarrassed by what just happened. 

               "Is he…" Legolas whispered as his slender hand went to lift the bulk man.

Legolas Speaks-

               My breath nearly went away when my eyes met those of the man lying before me. The same man that had tried to force me into marriage by poisoning my lover and I. I looked up at Aragorn, if I tell him about it… he would slay the man for sure. He had not noticed… obviously. 

               But I was sure that the one I loved would not do so until the wounded man is well. He had more dignity than that. As I began to tend his injuries my hands trembled violently. Painful memories came flooding back in a flash-

_He came to me in the night… placing his arms around my waist pulled me to the wall. His hands traced every bit of my body… I nearly cried… but he did not take me. If he had done so… I probably would not be here today. I had never told Aragorn about this…and I do not intend to. _

_"Please…."_

_"Are you not enjoying this as much as I am?"_

_"… I… I can't… why are you doing this?"_

_"…There is no need to ask if you cannot see the measure of your own beauty…"_

_"…I will die if you do… I promise you…"_

_"If you die… there would be no one to save your lover from the same fate… the difference is the pain he will feel…."_

_"No! Let him go… please…"_

_He did not want me dead so he did not do what he set out to. I knew that if I had not spoken the words, he would have more than willingly._

"Oh Valar…" I whispered as my trembling hands faltered and tears were slipping from my face. _No… I can't cry now… this is ridiculous. It happened too long ago… how can it still haunt me like this?"_

"What's wrong…"Aragorn whispered taking my hand into his. 

               "Nothing… I… can you hand me some bandages in my bag?" I said softly turning away from him so he would not see the tear streaks upon my face. He reluctantly nodded as I took the chance to wipe my eyes. 

I am so afraid to save the man but I can't just leave him like this. Even through the torture and suffering he put us through… he still saved my life. I could not forget that. My mother had always taught me benevolence, although I have discarded it for many years. We would leave him as soon as he is well, I decided firmly. 

               I hid his face from view, shading it with the hood of his cloak. I hated keeping secrets from my lover but it was the best I could do under the circumstances. I bandaged his wounds and cleaned the blood off his body and face. Aragorn rekindled the fire and handed me some water from his flask. 

               "Thank you." I whispered letting him hold me as I came to sit beside him.  

               "He is lucky to have a gorgeous savior such as you."

               I smiled at him as I immersed myself in the warmth of his body. 

Boromir Speaks-

               I opened my eyes to the light as I saw an two figures whispering to each other through the dawn. I gasped to see the beautiful elf that has been the depth of my guilt and despair for all these years. Legolas, the exquisite elven beauty that I was lucky enough to behold but I took advantage of his feelings for my own lustful desires. 

               I could not help but cringe as I saw the man holding the pretty figure tightly in his arms. They deserved each other… one so brave, strong, and noble, the other so beautiful, kind, and mesmerizing. 

               I closed my eyes and pretended to be still asleep as the sharp yet kind elven eyes floated towards me. Why did they save me? Did they not recognize me? Yes, that had to be it. There is no other way. 

Aragorn Speaks

               I sensed my lover's pain as I held him….something was wrong. He seems close to tears. I cannot remember last I saw him this way. Whatever it is… it has something to do with the stranger. 


	2. Bitter words

Legolas Speaks-

               I wondered for a moment what to do. My thoughts all seemed to linger to those painful months I spent in company with him. I blamed myself mostly for letting all that happen. But I could not forgive him for intentionally trying to hurt my beloved. Aragorn had gone for a moment retrieve some fresh water. I knelt for a moment beside the seemingly unconscious man.   
  


               I nearly jumped when a rough hand gripped my own.

               "Why did you save me?" A hoarse voice called to me. What was I to respond to that? I did not know myself. I did not hate him, true, nor did I like him. But he was a man who had saved my life, and I owe him that. 

               "You saved me once… we are even." I replied, trying not to show him how much I feared him. 

               "But after what I did to you…"I 

               "I did not say I forgave you for that." I muttered, "And I dare say you do not need my forgiveness." I stood up, genuinely glad that he was injured and could not struggle with me. All the pain Aragorn and I suffered through could not be forgotten no matter how hard I tried. 

               "I can only apologize," He looked to me once more, "I was too caught up in my own desires and my own needs." 

               "There is no need for that." I said softly. I watched him sit up and breathed in relief. I was happy that he seems to have recovered for the most part. I watched as he stood up and stretched looking over his bandaged wounds.

               "How… how did you live after what I had done to you?"

               "I almost didn't." I replied neutrally, "But I guess the fates were on my side." I said as I went to my bag. I dug out the medicine bottles that I had applied on him the previous night and wrapped some for him to take along with him. With that threw in some fresh supplies and handed it to him. 

He looked at me reluctantly and said nothing. 

               "There," I told him, "You will need to apply the medicine again if the bleeding does not stop. There are bandages some fresh supplies and a skin flask in there for you. You need not worry, I had not poisoned anything." My tone was cold and dry and I was slightly agitated that he looked at me suspiciously, like I would stoop to such a level. 

               "I know you wouldn't."

               I didn't answer to that, for I was not sure whether or not it was a compliment. I watched as he swayed a little nearly falling over. To even my surprise, I rushed to help him sit. His eyes flickered towards me and he looked up. 

               "Are you all right?" I said quietly. 

               "I am a strong man, I will be fine." He told me. 

               I smiled weakly and gave him some of my own water. I noticed that he was beginning to bleed again and I tried quickly to clean the cuts. 

Aragorn Speaks

               I frowned to see Legolas getting so close in helping this stranger. I hated to admit that I was a little jealous. Who was this man and why did he affect my lover so? Legolas hardly slept after that and I was sure that I saw tears leaking from his eyes. 

               His golden hair floated unkempt about him making him look even more attractive than he already was. The elf's perfect face tilted towards the light giving the slender beauty a heavenly shine. I was only a second away from walking over to him and slipping my arms around his small waist, showing once in for all that he is _mine_.

               Under the dark hood that hid the stranger's features, I could tell that he was enjoying the Legolas's innocent movements and his touch. 

               I could not help but flinch as the stranger's hand came to play with my beloved's hair. 

  
Boromir Speaks-

               I desired him very much I had to admit. Every time I am close to the beauty I cannot help but want him. I had to get away but I could not. I was enjoying the slender hand that came to cleanse my cuts and savoring the view of his gorgeous features.  

Legolas Speaks-

               I quickly shook away when a hand his hand came up to play with my hair. I knew that he was not doing so voluntarily but I still did not like it. He stared at me as if mesmerized. 

I knew that Aragorn was standing there. I did not know how to face him. I knew my lover was furious and I did not know how to speak to him. "Estel…"

               "Legolas… what is this?" He said softly in elvish. 

               "I am helping him bandage his wounds." 

               "Saving him is one thing but what were you doing so close to him?"

               "What are you saying?" I said, not believing my ears. "I was not doing anything!" 

               "Maybe you weren't but he…"

               My eyes grew cold as I stared at him, not knowing how to reply. "If you are saying that…" 

               "You had to save him for some reason …"

               "He needed help…"

               "You are not fond of him?"

               Hurt, pain, and sadness all cursed through me at once as I looked up towards the handsome man that I so loved. Did he really think that way of me? "How can you say that? I would never let anyone, save you, touch me…"

               "You certainly did not lose your purity from me…" 

Aragorn Speaks-

               As soon as those words left my mouth I was instantly sorry. Regret soared as I remembered how my beloved had been tainted. I loved him so much and I had not meant to say that. I was not angry at the elf but the stranger for taking advantage of the opportunity. Legolas looked at me, as tears whelmed in his gorgeous blue eyes. I would have been happier had he struck me but he only stood there staring at me with growing sadness and hurt. 

               "Legolas…I'm sorry…" I tried to soothe the blond elf but he backed away. 

               "You're right…" He muttered, "I didn't." I watched as he set down his cloth and smiled weakly. He said nothing to me as he pushed his golden locks from his eyes. 

               "I didn't mean to…"

               "I am tainted… and you deserve better." The ethereal elf blinked back a streak of tears. "I'm sorry." With that he ran from me, and soon darted out of sight. My eyes fell upon the stranger who was staring pointedly at me. 

               "You…are a fool." He said as he looked down, "Go after him." 

               "Who are you?" I said sharply, ignoring the comment. I was aching to go after my lover but I had to find some things out first. He let his hood fall and I gasped. It was the very man that I had hated for all the days Legolas was taken from me. I was chocked with anger and rage but he only stared at me. 

               "I know what I have done, and for that I have suffered through and through for that." He said gently, "I have waited a while to confront you too, my friend. First go after him, I will still be here when you return."

               "Legolas?" I whispered as I approached him by the stream. I decided to clear my mind of all else and focus on my lover for a moment.

               "I'm sorry…" Legolas said as he turned back to me, "I'm sorry that I can't make you happy… but I swear that I have never given myself to anyone else willingly…."

               I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his brow. He shook his head as another tear dripped down my arm. "You make me very happy…" I said to him as I stroked his shimmering silk like hair, "I was only angry that was he was making advances towards you I didn't…"

               "I know." My pretty elf said as he tried to smile again. How I regretted that comment! I did not care for any of that. I only feared losing him again, which I could not bear. 

               "We will wait…" I assured him, "Until you are ready."

               "… I have something to tell you. It is about the man we saved."

               "I know...." I said kissing him softly. He looked towards me as his eyes widened. 

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


               It will all tie together soon.

               Review and tell me what you think. 


	3. A new journey

Legolas Speaks-

               I sighed deeply, happy to know that Aragorn was no longer angry. His accusations scared me a little; it was almost as if he did not trust me. A rough hand came to play with my hair and assured me that it was all going to be all right. I was semi-glad that this had happened, at least now I know that he was willing to wait for me. 

               "I'm sorry." He whispered once more, "I don't know what got into me…"  

               "Don't worry about it." I said shaking my head "Lets just go back, besides I think we've had enough for today." Aragorn smiled as he wrapped his strong comforting arms around my waist. I loved him so much, but right now, I didn't know what to say. I knew how sorry he was and I was definitely not going to push it any further.

               My eyes fell upon Boromir as we stopped back at camp. I looked at him nervously as my beloved's eyes grew cold. Aragorn glared with blazing hatred at him as he stared back with an unreadable expression. Aragorn's held me tighter in his arms, almost possessively. 

               "Thank you… for saving me." He looked to Aragorn. 

               "It was not my choice…" Aragorn muttered as he nodded to me. 

               "I did not figure so." Boromir replied as his eyes turned to me,  "Legolas… I know that I owe you more than my life…"

               I knew what he was going to say, and I did not really need to hear it. What was he going to do besides apologize?  And what good was an apology to me? Then again, I should forgive him. He did save my life, and he was sorry for what he had done. But all the pain he put us through… 

               "Forget it…" I whispered, "I am willing to forget it all." 

               "Truth be known… I was looking for an elf to help me."

               "Why is that?" Aragorn said sharply. He did not loosen his hold on me. It was almost though he was trying to protect me as if a huge animal was going to lash out. 

               "They are learned with herbs, or so I am told." His eyes fell upon me once more, "And I am in great need of help."

               "As I recall, you are pretty good with your… potions." Aragorn snapped.

               "Estel…" I whispered looking up at him. His expression softened as he glanced back at me. 

               "My people dying; I am told to seek an elf for help, for they are learned in areas where I am not."

               I looked down, having lived my entire life in seclusion, I spent half the time studying herbs and medicine. I laid my head upon my lover's shoulder. 

               "Are you asking for our help?" Aragorn said softly. He raised an eyebrow, as if he was putting his anger on hold.

               "Only if you are willing to give it."

Aragorn Speaks-

               I could feel my lover trembling slightly as his pale slender hands slipped into mine. We were so happy only yesterday and only a bit ago my lover in tears. I did not like this man, not one bit. But knowing Legolas's kind heart, he would forgive him. 

               "What… what's happening to your people?" Legolas whispered. 

               "They are dying… dying from a sickness that you will be able to cure." 

               "I…" The blond beauty in my arms stirred slightly and looked up towards me. 

               "You do not owe him anything…" I said softly, "You do not have to help him."

               "They are really suffering?" Legolas whispered softly, his blue eyes shaking slightly, "I do not know if I will be able to help them. I am not nearly as learned as some of the high elves."

               "But you can try can you not?" Boromir pleaded. I looked down as I saw Legolas began to cave. He looked up at me and tried to smile. 

               "If his people are really dying…" My lover whispered softly, "We have to try and help them." 

               "It is your decision." I said comfortingly. 

               "We will help you…" The elven beauty said as sternly as he could. He laced his fingers in mine and looked to me for support. 

               "If your people are really dying, then we will do whatever we can to help." I assured him. Legolas smiled broadly as he could, his eyes lighting up like the stars. I kissed him softly on the forehead and turned my attention too to Boromir. 

               Boromir smiled and thanked us both as he stood up. "Let us go then, we have little time to waste."

               Legolas nodded and picked up his belongings. He sighed as his long shimmering blond hair floated around him making him blocking his view slightly. I brushed the hair from his eyes and handed him his bow. 

               "Thank you," He said gently, "I'm sorry… it looks like we won't be going where we planned."

               "Don't even worry." I replied taking him into my arms once more, "Don't even worry…  we have the rest of our lives…"

               I noticed Boromir watching us once more his eyes narrow and a little bitter. I knew he still desired Legolas, but I was not going to let him get near my elf. 

               Forgiven or not, he was still not my best friend…

Legolas Speaks –

               The next few days were very hostile. I did not understand why they couldn't just get along. Aragorn glancing back and forth every few seconds, it was like he had made me a little doll he had to protect. Boromir saying something to provoke my lover every now and then, without even realizing it. 

               This was too much. I spent most of my time far away from them lost in my own thoughts. I loved Aragorn more than anything, but it seemed no matter what he found it necessary to protect me. It was night now; I am standing on the edge of the hill we were resting at. The mountains were drawing closer. To me, I had never liked these parts, too bare, a lot like my soul. 

               "What are you doing?"

               "What?" I looked up. No one was there. "What do you want?" 

               "I'm right here, what are you doing in these parts?"

               I looked down to see a small creature… with a big beard. Amused, I could not help but find myself reaching out to touch the beard. 

               "Hey, what do you think you are doing, elf?" He snapped at me angry but surprised. 

               "I'm sorry." I said with a small laugh, "Who…what are you?"

               "I am Gimli." He replied roughly. 

               "What's a Gimli?" I said trying to remember everything Aragorn had told me. But that just did not sound familiar. 

               He looked at me, as if he had never seen anything like me before. "I am not a Gimli… I am Gimli."

               I stared at him. "Then what are you?"

               "You do not get out much, do you?"

               "Truth be told, no." I said softly. 

Gimli Speaks-

               I did not like elves much but this particular elf caught my attention. Even beyond anything, he was very good looking. With long golden hair and sparkling blue eyes and a tall slender figure, he was by far the most striking elf I have seen in a long time. Ever, actually. 

               "What is your name?" I asked softly.

               "Legolas." He replied, "And you are… not a Gimli, you are Gimli."

               "Right." I said gruffly. He was making me feel quite foolish and enjoying it. "What are you doing in these parts?"

               "I am not really sure…" He muttered to himself, then caught my gaze. He smiled a mesmerizing smile that took away all my thoughts for a moment. "I guess I am going to try and help some people."

               "You don't mean the steward's people?"

               "Why?"


	4. Secret plans

Legolas Speaks-

                I leaned back against the cool dew kissed grass and laid my blond head upon a soft spot. The sky was decorated with quiet twinkling stars that opened in the darkness. The silence was calming to me, although a part of me was wondering if Aragorn was looking for me. I wanted go back to see him but I did not wish to do so until I have made up my mind. 

                Gimli had mentioned that Boromir had been trying to wipe out the dwarves for a while and he deserved this plague. I don't really believe that was true… and I rendered the little guy a bit strange. Whatever happened, people don't deserve to die. 

                The sound of firm footsteps against the soft grass rang in my ears but I made no attempt to heed it. I was almost sure it was Aragorn, and I wanted him to join me. I began to undo my braids in patience, waiting for him to approach. "Sit down Estel… the stars are gorgeous tonight." A slight cough was what I got in return. "Boromir?" I breathed in surprise, "I'm sorry I thought you were…" 

                "…Aragorn, I know." He finished for me. He looked into my eyes for a moment and then paused. With obvious effort he spoke, "I was wondering if we could talk…"

                "Um… sure, I guess." I said as I sat up, "What would you like to talk about?"

                "I know that Aragorn doesn't trust me, and that's fine."

                "He does trust you… it's just it takes him a while to forgive, I guess."

                "Do you trust me?"

                "I… Yes, I do."

                "That day… when I tried to force you to wed me… I don't know what I was thinking. I had almost no control over what I was doing…"

                "Look for get it… Aragorn and I are both fine… let's not talk about it anymore."

                "No, no it isn't." Boromir muttered. He looked down and muttered something else I didn't catch. As he looked back up at me, there was a weird twinge in his eye. I scooted back from him looking everywhere else but at him.  "Do I make you nervous?" He whispered to me calmly.

                "No… I just…" I said quietly, "Is that why you came to talk to me?" I began to stand up but to my surprise he grasped my wrist. I quickly pulled away disliking being touched by him, plus it seemed to hurt. 

                "I came to apologize… and to ask that you don't let what happened before stop you from helping my people… they…" He went on, ignoring me. 

                "I would never do that. If I didn't want to help, I would not have come." I said sharply, disliking the fact that he would even consider I would. He looked at me and nodded. 

                "I know, for you have a good heart."

                "Thank you." 

                A gentle rustle came from the bushes… 

Aragorn Speaks- 

                "We have to get going really soon." I started to say before Legolas hugged me gently, laying his head upon my shoulder. I stroked his hair, surprised. I kissed him on his forehead and pulled him close. Boromir merely nodded as he strolled back to our campsite, leaving me and Legolas alone.

                "We're alone… for once." I said as slid my arms around my lover's thin waist. Our lips met again and again as I carefully massaged his tongue with content at how good it tasted. My hands streaked down his back as I nibbled on his pale throat. A sweet moan left those beautiful lips as he surrendered to me letting me lower him to the ground. The gorgeous elf was still nervous, I could tell; so I kept my touches gentle, not wanting to hurt him. 

                "Are you sure…" I whispered, not wanting him to feel pressured. He smiled and nodded to me. His soft fingers slipped to my shirt and began to undo the strings on them. I let him indulge himself, arousing my desire. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled as he ran gentle fingers down my firm chest. 

                "I love you." I whispered softly as I began to undo his leggings. A groan escaped him as my hands drifted to his gently curved hips. He was so beautiful. 

Legolas Speaks- 

                Nothing had ever felt so good to me as lying together with Aragorn. He was amazing… something that once gave me so much pain now brought me joy beyond anything so I had ever come to know. I felt him cradling me against him whispering to me how much he loved me. I hoped I had pleased him, for I had never done this willingly before. 

                "I love you so much." I breathed as I snuggled against him. He tilted my face towards him and gave me another kiss. 

                "You make me very happy."

                "I'm glad." I whispered gently. 

Aragorn Speaks-

                Legolas's soft body fitted so perfectly against mine. He had given himself to me so fully that I could no longer believe I had once been without him. It was well worth the wait. I wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything in the world. 

                "What did he want to talk to you about?" I said as I sensed something was lingering on my lover's mind. 

                "He was just apologizing again… He yearns for you to trust him." The elven beauty stirred slightly in my arms, gazing at me.

                "It's just a bit strange… running into him all of a sudden."

                "It's fate." My lover told me as he fingered my hair. I smiled, for he seemed so innocent and young when he spoke of these things. He had so much purity and goodness in him, despite everything he had gone through. 

                "The same fate that brought you to me…" He whispered once more, this time with notes of deep passion, "And allowed us to be together." 

                I kissed him again, taking my time to show him how much he meant to me. We silently dressed ourselves, each knowing that we would have the rest of our lives together. 

                I opened my mouth to speak to Legolas but frowned when I noticed that he was bleeding slightly. "Did I hurt…" I began but he shook his head.

                "No… it wasn't you, I am sure."

                "Then what is it from?" I asked, taking his wrist into my hands.

                "I can't be sure… my own clumsiness, I suppose." The pretty elf dismissed as he cleaned off the blood. I frowned, for I knew that was not the case. But it was not serious so I did not pursue any further. 

Boromir Speaks-

                I was jealous of their closeness… this I could not deny. I could not tell them what I wanted Legolas to do, for it was too much at this point. I did not know if he was willing to make this sacrifice, for it could put his life in danger. But if all goes well, he should be okay after what I do. I would never tell Aragorn this, of course. Not until it is done anyway. 

____________________________________________________________________________  
  


Kinda short… sorry I didn't update for a while. Finals n stuff. 

Review pleez 


End file.
